1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack having a structure that provides for easier and more foolproof assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery among battery cells capable of charging and discharging is widely used as an energy source in smartphones, laptops, electric tools and electric vehicles.
On the other hand, the structure thereof may be easily varied according to the kinds of apparatuses being powered. For example, when the secondary battery is used as an energy source for a laptop computer, it is possible to configure a plurality of secondary batteries into a battery pack.
In general, the battery pack may include a plurality of secondary batteries, a battery case housing the same, and a protection circuit module. The protection circuit module prevents overcharging and overdischarging of the secondary batteries.
Typically, the protection circuit module may include the circuit substrate, charging and discharging switches mounted on the circuit substrate, and a number of circuit components driving the same. Further, the protection circuit module and the secondary batteries in the battery pack are arranged so that they are spaced-apart from each other, thereby preventing damage to the protection circuit module caused by external forces acting on the secondary batteries.